


Фики по Робин Гуду ББС в серии "Uprising"

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 Treasure of the Nation, Episode: s03e06 Do You Love Me?, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, one chapter - one fanfic, Гай и Робин на одной стороне, кроме Вейзи, несколько фиков под одной шапкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Все фики связаны одной вселенной и клипом"Uprising".Гай и Робин на одной стороне.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne & Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne & Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 3





	1. В Святой земле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Ричард сражается в Святой земле, принц Джон захватил власть в Англии. Терпение Робина подходит к концу, и он решает прислушаться к словам Гая.

В королевском лагере было по обыкновению шумно: крестоносцы обсуждали недавнюю битву под стенами Акры, в которой они наголову разбили отряд Саладдина, отправленный на помощь осажденным. Теперь провизия, предназначавшаяся врагам, достанется им. Что еще нужно солдату для счастья в отсутствие женщин?  
Роберт, для друзей Робин, граф Хантингтон, начальник личной охраны короля Ричарда, сидел поодаль от костров и на все предложения присоединиться к трапезе отвечал отказом. Мачу он сказал, что ждет важных вестей, и поэтому кусок в горло не лезет. Догадываясь, что беспокоит хозяина, тот больше не мешал.  
Из королевского шатра донесся громкий хохот, больше похожий на рык — Львиное Сердце всегда от души радовался победам, заражая этой радостью и своих людей. Робин окинул взглядом окрестности и, убедившись, что все спокойно, вернулся мыслями к Англии. Сегодня ему должны доставить вести с родины, и он с опасением и нетерпением ждал их. Однако гораздо больше он ждал возвращения посланника из лагеря Саладдина. Тот должен был прибыть еще вчера, но по какой-то причине задержался. Робин не любил непредвиденных ситуаций, особенно когда в гуще событий оказывался его друг.  
Наконец сквозь шум лагерной жизни его чуткое ухо уловило стук копыт. Он вгляделся в темноту, откуда доносился звук. Перед часовыми возникла фигура, закутанная в серый плащ. Обмен паролями, несколько минут на расседлывание коня — и вот гонец уже уселся рядом с Робином, однако начинать разговор не торопился.  
— Заставил ты меня поволноваться, — первым нарушил молчание Робин. — Что тебя так задержало?  
— Дай сначала дух перевести.  
— Значит, новости плохие? — вопрос Робина больше походил на утверждение.  
Гонец откинул с головы капюшон, и Робин заметил мимолетную усмешку на усталом лице. Гай Гисборн не спешил с ответом.  
— Так согласился Саладдин на мирные переговоры или нет? — нетерпеливо повторил Робин.  
— Надо же, какой пыл в столь поздний час, — покачал головой Гай. — Но если тебя так уж интересует ответ Саладдина, можешь услышать его вместе с Ричардом. Я сейчас смою с себя чертов песок и доложу о результате.  
— Боюсь, сегодня тебе это не удастся, — теперь настала очередь Робина усмехаться. — Видишь ли, Ричард празднует с друзьями и не в том состоянии, чтобы выслушивать отчеты. Если у тебя ничего срочного, конечно.  
— Результат переговоров вполне ожидаемый, — приподнявшись было, Гай снова уселся на землю. — Ладно, расскажу, все равно ведь не отстанешь. Саладдин согласился на временное перемирие, в течение которого готов к обсуждению более серьезных вопросов.  
— Хочешь сказать, он согласен прекратить эту войну? — не поверил Робин.  
— Хочу напомнить, не он ее начал, — глаза Гая знакомо блеснули.  
Робин знал, как Гай не одобряет этот поход и ратует за возвращение на родину. Именно поэтому Гай делал все, чтобы склонить Ричарда и Саладдина к миру, для чего собирал информацию о положении дел в Англии и Франции. Сам того не желая, он стал полезен Ричарду, и тот не хотел отпускать его домой, даже если бы это помогло разузнать больше о планах Джона Плантагенета.  
— Давай не будем об этом, — поднял руки Робин. — Ты же следуешь приказам Ричарда, какой смысл их обсуждать?  
— У меня нет выбора, — мрачно заявил Гай. — Если бы я мог на него повлиять, он бы уже был на полпути в Англию, где хозяйничает принц Джон, разрушая все, что с таким трудом создал король Генрих, упокой Господь его душу.  
— Что еще сказал Саладдин? — Робин пропустил провокацию мимо ушей. Он не собирался возобновлять их с Гаем извечный спор.  
— Ничего.  
— Почему же ты так задержался?  
— Встретил по пути гонца из Англии, — Гай смотрел куда угодно, только не на Робина.  
— И ты молчал?! — Робин аж подскочил и негодующе уставился на невозмутимого друга. — Где этот гонец?  
— В дне пути отсюда, наверное.  
Робин сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Он так ждал новостей из дома именно сегодня!  
— А его что задержало? — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Гай перестал ковырять носком сапога песок и внимательно посмотрел на друга:  
— Не будь я уверен, что все эти дни ты торчал в лагере, решил бы, что это ты только что вернулся со сложного задания, — и заключил: — Тебе нужно выспаться.  
— Поверь, ждать новостей тяжелее, чем добывать их.  
— Ты бы так не говорил, если бы несколько дней провел в седле под палящим солнцем, — криво улыбнулся Гай. — Но вам простительно ошибаться, граф Хантингтон.  
Робин заметил, что Гай подчеркнул его титул.  
— Пока еще граф, — добавил Гай многозначительно.  
— О чем ты?  
— Неужели ты думал, что я отпущу гонца, пока не узнаю самое важное?  
Робин с надеждой взглянул на Гая. Тот никогда не мог противостоять его умоляющему взгляду, чем он частенько пользовался.  
— Принц Джон еще не прибрал к рукам Ноттингем, — продолжил Гай. — Однако там теперь заправляет новый шериф по имени Вейзи. Никто не знает, чей он ставленник и верен ли Ричарду.  
— Неужели он ничем не выдал своих убеждений? Быть того не может, — покачал головой Робин.  
— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Хантингтон? Ты слишком нетерпелив. Дай ему время проявить себя.  
— Не уверен, что у нас есть это время.  
— Неужели ты согласен, что войну нужно как можно скорее закончить? — ехидно поинтересовался Гай.  
— Саладдин на это не пойдет.  
— Или король.  
— Тихо!  
Робин огляделся, но их никто не слушал.  
— Выбирай слова, когда говоришь о решениях нашего короля, — не в первый раз предупредил он. — Или кто-нибудь может обвинить тебя в государственной измене.  
— Добрый-добрый король Ричард, — насмешливо ответил Гай, все же понизив голос, — его забота о подданных воистину велика.  
— Тихо ты, — прошипел Робин.  
— Не шипи на меня. Я пошел в Святую землю не ради Ричарда или освобождения гроба Господня.  
— Тогда ради чего?  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — чуть помолчав, ответил Гай.  
— Ради добычи?.. Власти?.. Славы?.. — после каждого вопроса Гай качал головой, и Робин сдался. — Скажи уж, раз завел об этом разговор.  
— Чтобы не дать твою тощую задницу в обиду сарацинам, конечно, — Гай попытался обернуть все в шутку.  
— Это я прикрываю твою задницу, — возразил Робин.  
— Неужели? — оскалился Гай. — Когда месяц назад в тебя засадили стрелу, кто вытащил тебя с поля боя?  
— Когда тебе чуть не снесло голову при осаде, кто толкнул тебя в траншею? — не остался в долгу Робин. — А вместо благодарности я получил отповедь, что посмел подвергнуть себя опасности ради какой-то ерунды. Если ты так низко ценишь свою жизнь, я тебя переубеждать не собираюсь. Но и смотреть в твои мертвые глаза не хочу.  
Гай не был готов к неожиданному признанию и не знал, что ответить. Впервые кто-то сказал, что ценит его никчемную жизнь больше собственной. Это было трудно понять и принять. Робин тоже молчал, видимо, сам удивленный своей вспышкой.  
Напряжение разрядил Мач, появившийся с двумя мисками похлебки.  
— Я подумал, что вы проголодались с дороги, сэр Гай, — затараторил оруженосец, — а вы, хозяин, просто обязаны что-то поесть, и даже не думайте отказываться.  
Гай благодарно кивнул и взял миску. Робин, помедлив, последовал его примеру. С возвращением Гая мерзкий комок внутри рассосался, и к нему вернулся аппетит. Закончив ужин, он потянулся, и взгляд сам собой остановился на ряде палаток, среди которых была и его с Гаем. Мач, должно быть, уже приготовил воду для умывания. Иногда Робину казалось, что оруженосец лучше него знает, что ему нужно. Сегодня он чувствовал себя особенно грязным, да и Гаю необходимо было смыть дорожную пыль. Или нет. Только сейчас Робин заметил, что Гай уже спит, каждую секунду рискуя ткнуться носом в миску. Зря он его так долго расспрашивал, нужно было подождать до утра. Растолкав друга, Робин был вознагражден ворчанием и требованием оставить того в покое.  
— Завтра, когда тело не будет ломить после сна в неудобном положении, ты мне спасибо скажешь, — Робин направился к их палатке, поддерживая Гая под руку.  
— Ты всегда был маленьким тираном, — сообщил Гай куда-то в ноги.  
— У кого-то из нас должен остаться здравый смысл, — не согласился Робин.  
— Граф Хантингтон и здравый смысл? Ха! Удивлен, что ты вообще понимаешь значение этого слова, — парировал Гай.  
— Я знаю еще много слов, например, "заткнись", — огрызнулся Робин.  
— Хозяин, ваши постели готовы, — сообщил Мач, который встретил их у палатки, положив конец пререканиям.  
Гай сбросил накидку, растянулся на своем лежаке и с облегченным вздохом закрыл глаза.  
— Мач, стяни с него сапоги, — велел Робин.  
— Я сам, — возразил Гай, перевернулся на бок и захрапел.  
Мач снял с него сапоги, стряхнул с них пыль и аккуратно поставил на землю.  
— Вам помочь, хозяин? — спросил он, наблюдая за омовением Робина.  
— Нет, можешь ложиться.  
Мач кивнул и забрался на верхнюю койку, расположенную над Робином. Оруженосец Гая недавно погиб, и койка над ним пока была свободна. Отдельную палатку могли позволить только самые близкие к королю люди, и то, что верхние полки никто из крестоносцев еще не занял, говорило о расположении Ричарда к графу Хантингтону.  
Лежа на спине и глядя через приоткрытый полог в светлеющее небо, Робин тщетно пытался заснуть. Храп Гая никогда ему не мешал, но сегодня... Робина мучили слова о необходимости прекращения войны. Гай говорил об этом часто, однако положение в Англии становилось все бедственнее, и Робину все сложнее было с этим мириться.  
— Ты не спишь, — разорвал тишину хриплый голос.  
Уже какое-то время с койки Гисборна не доносился храп.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Надо отлить.  
Сказав это, Гай спустил ноги на землю и, чертыхаясь, принялся шарить вокруг.  
— Говорил же, не трогать сапоги. Нет, обязательно надо было их снять и куда-то спрятать.  
— В изножье посмотри, — с ухмылкой ответил Робин.  
— В следующий раз я твои возьму, — пригрозил Гай, выходя наружу.  
— Не налезут.  
Через минуту Гай вернулся, стянул злосчастные сапоги, забросил их в угол и улегся на бок, повернувшись лицом к Робину.  
— Так что тебя гложет?  
— С чего ты взял, будто меня что-то гложет?  
— Не юли. Я всегда знаю, когда тебя разрывает от проблем, реальных или выдуманных.  
— И от каких в этот раз?  
— Ты мне скажи.  
— Нет, ты мне скажи, — раздраженно ответил Робин. — Это все ты и твоя мечта вернуться домой.  
— Из-за этого ты не можешь заснуть? Придумай что-нибудь получше.  
— Я беспокоюсь за своих людей, — признался Робин. — За тех, кто остался в Ноттингеме и вынужден платить непомерные налоги кучке ставленников этого узурпатора, принца Джона. Пока Ричард защищает христианскую веру в далеких землях, брат правит от его имени.  
— Думаю, не все так плохо, — попытался успокоить его Гай.  
— Все еще хуже, — угрюмо отозвался Робин. — Когда Ричард вернется в Англию, от нее останется одно лишь название.  
— Я делаю все, чтобы король вернулся как можно скорее.  
— Знаю.  
— Тогда что ты маешься?  
— Ты был прав, Ричард не согласится на мир. Он не уедет отсюда, пока не отвоюет Святую землю или не проиграет войну.  
— Кто знает...  
— Я знаю, — твердо произнес Робин. — Если он не получит сведения о противозаконных действиях принца Джона из достоверных источников, он не будет спешить в Англию. В конце концов, ему всегда была дорога только Франция.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — деловито осведомился Гай.  
— Я должен лично убедиться, что власть в Англии захвачена братом короля, а затем вернуться с вестями сюда. Мне Ричард поверит.  
— Нет.  
— Послушай, если он кому и поверит, то лишь человеку, который спас ему жизнь. А еще мы родня, пусть и дальняя.  
— Я имею в виду, что ты не поедешь в Англию. Я поеду.  
— Что? — удивленный, Робин приподнялся на локтях.  
— Король тебя не отпустит, ты ему нужен. А вот от меня ему толку не так чтобы много, и гонцов у него хватает. Жизнь ему я не спасал и вряд ли когда-нибудь спасу.  
— Но...  
— Я давно собирался вернуться в Ноттингем и разузнать, что там творится. Я буду защищать твои земли, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Часть из них, помнится, ты обещал отдать мне.  
— Это опасно. Если новый шериф на стороне принца Джона...  
— ...то я сделаю все, чтобы войти к нему в доверие.  
— И чего ты этим добьешься?  
— Время покажет. В любом случае, тебе понадобится верный человек в стане врага.  
— Кто же будет защищать мой тыл, пока ты будешь в Англии? — усмехнулся Робин.  
— Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно, Хантингтон, — огрызнулся Гай. — Решай, где я тебе нужен больше.  
— Гай, я пошутил.  
— А я серьезно. Последнее слово за тобой.  
— Не хочу я тебя отпускать, но... мне действительно нужен человек, который сумеет вызнать планы принца Джона и остаться в живых.  
— Тогда решено. Теперь я могу поспать?  
— Я и не запрещал.  
— Твое мрачное молчание отбивает все желание спать, — недовольно протянул Гай.  
— Спи уже. Мне надо подумать.  
— Только не перенапрягись, — съехидничал Гай, опять оставив последнее слово за собой.  
Он кожей чувствовал тяжесть терзавших Робина мыслей, но больше ничем не мог помочь. Робину нужно было время, чтобы смириться с решением и придумать, как добиться у короля разрешения отпустить Гая домой. Гай верил, что все у него получится, ибо если Роберт Хантингтон не сможет, то не сможет никто.


	2. Ночной Дозорный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очередная тайная встреча Гая и Робина.  
> Действие происходит после 11 серии 2 сезона.

— Мог бы и сказать, что Мэриан — Ночной Дозорный, — Гай расхаживал взад-вперед по поляне, сдерживая злость. — А если бы шериф узнал раньше меня?  
— Извини, я думал, тебе это не понравится, — ответил Робин, поднимаясь с земли и примирительно разводя руками.  
— Не понравится? Да ты вообще представляешь, что натворил? Не понравится! Если я сдам Вейзи кого-нибудь из твоей банды, как ты к этому отнесешься?  
— Только не впутывай моих друзей, это была полностью моя идея. Если бы я рассказал тебе о Мэриан, ты бы запер ее в замке.  
— И правильно сделал бы! Я бы не позволил ей так рисковать жизнью.  
— Вот именно.  
— Черт возьми, Гуд, как ты можешь быть таким беспечным? Она же тебе как сестра!  
— Мэриан решила помогать людям задолго до моего возвращения из Палестины. Ты хорошо ее знаешь, так скажи, разве мог я ее остановить?  
— А насчет меня она в курсе? — несколько успокоившись, поинтересовался Гай.  
— Нет.  
— Это может плохо закончиться, — покачал тот головой.  
— Не беспокойся, у меня все под контролем.  
Гай с сомнением взглянул в самодовольное лицо опального графа. У того всегда все было под контролем, вот только без его помощи Гуд бы не справился. Притворяться недалеким солдафоном и оставаться нужным шерифу было все труднее, и Гай опасался, что скоро Вейзи раскроет его двойную игру. Он несколько раз просил Робина не лезть в замок, когда успех дела был под вопросом, но разве тот его слушал? Только удача, казалось, позволяла выбраться из очередной передряги, но Гай не верил, что леди Фортуна будет постоянно расточать им милости. Что касалось его, он был согласен принять любое наказание от шерифа, но Мэриан не заслуживала смерти.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Мэриан продолжала свои вылазки как Ночной Дозорный, — твердо сказал Гай, остановившись перед Робином.  
— Тебе и карты в руки, — усмехнулся тот. — Меня она не слушает.  
— Меня и подавно.  
— Воспользуйся тем, что она считает тебя сторонником шерифа. Поугрожай ей, наконец.  
— Кажется, ты сам плохо знаешь Мэриан. Она только с еще большим пылом продолжит борьбу против несправедливости.  
— Придумай что-нибудь, Гисборн.  
— Придется, раз из нас двоих только я использую мозги.  
— Если тебе хочется так думать... — насмешливо поклонился Робин.  
— Опять ты меня не слушаешь, — вздохнул Гай. — Ладно, мне пора возвращаться. Вейзи злится, что я упустил Ночного Дозорного, надо кинуть ему другую кость. Пожалуйста, не останавливай следующую повозку с налогами.  
— Вейзи уже нечего есть? — рассмеялся Робин.  
— Я должен проследить за доставкой этих денег, — серьезно ответил Гай, — иначе Вейзи может решить, что я ему больше не нужен.  
— Ладно, мои ребята будут смотреть в другую сторону.  
Гай кивнул, выглянул из кустов — вокруг было спокойно, — и вышел на дорогу. Конь был привязан довольно далеко, чтобы его хозяина нельзя было найти, а уже начало темнеть. Обернувшись напоследок, Гай заметил исчезающую в густых зарослях темную фигуру — Робин возвращался в лагерь.


	3. После боя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Принц Джон столкнул Вейзи и Гисборна в смертельном противостоянии. Он и не подозревает, что развязал этим руки Робин Гуду.
> 
> АУ — Робин, Гай и Изабелла действуют заодно; Мэриан жива. Действие происходит после _реального_ убийства Вейзи в серии 3.06.

Убрав тело шерифа с башни, Робин и Гай окольными путями прокрались в покои Гая. Бывший черный рыцарь сел на кровать и уставился в стену. Робин взял с каминной полки канделябр и повернулся, собираясь сказать что-нибудь подходящее по случаю, однако все слова тут же вылетели из головы. В неровном свете оплывающих свечей лицо Гая казалось мертвенно-бледным, и этому была причина.  
— Гисборн, у тебя кинжал торчит из ноги! — воскликнул Робин. В пылу схватки было не до того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, вот он и не заметил. А Гай ни единым звуком не дал понять, что ранен.  
Тот равнодушно взглянул на блестящую рукоять.  
— Как ты дожил до своих лет с таким-то отношением к ранам? — возмущенно осведомился Робин и взялся за кинжал. — Сейчас будет больно.  
Он рывком выдернул клинок, но Гай даже не вздрогнул. Кровь свободно потекла по ноге, почти сливаясь с черной кожей.  
— Кажется, ничего серьезного не задето, — пробормотал Робин. — Снимай штаны.  
Робин успел выругаться, повторить приказ и снова выругаться, прежде чем Гай встал с кровати. Двигался он как во сне и раздеваться не спешил. Ругнувшись в третий раз, Робин сам расстегнул на нем тяжелый рыцарский пояс, распустил шнуровку и стащил штаны до колен. Затем быстро вспорол пропитанные кровью брэ, открывая рану. Недолго думая, отрезал шнур от полога и перетянул Гаю бедро, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Очистив рану от крови и грязи — вода в тазу для омовения окрасилась розовым, — Робин отыскал чистую рубаху и пустил ее на бинты. Все это время Гай так и стоял, не двигаясь, и глядел прямо перед собой. Поднявшись с колен, Робин схватил его за локоть и вновь усадил на кровать.  
— Эй, ты еще со мной? — щелкнул он пальцами перед его носом. Гай моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на лице Робина. — Все хорошо? Ходить можешь? — Гай пожал плечами и кивнул. — Ты должен вернуться в зал и сообщить принцу Джону о смерти Вейзи. Но не с такой каменной физиономией. Ты сейчас больше похож на статую, чем на человека. Ты выполнил приказ принца и должен выглядеть победителем... Гай, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Ты убил Вейзи, — сипло произнес Гай и снова моргнул.  
— Да, я убил Вейзи, — опешил Робин. — Помнишь, мы давно это планировали?  
— Вейзи мертв.  
— Мертвее не бывает.  
— Он больше не вернется.  
— Надеюсь, ты не сожалеешь о случившемся? — забеспокоился Робин.  
— Нет, — помедлив, ответил тот.  
— Не нравится мне, как ты выглядишь, — Робин нахмурился. — Ну же, порадуй принца Джона. Только не ляпни, что это я убил Вейзи. Если он станет расспрашивать, скажи, что заколол его тем самым кинжалом, который он воткнул тебе в ногу.  
— И как бы я это сделал, вися над пропастью? — проявил интерес к разговору Гай.  
— Ну, ты мог бы одной рукой держаться за выступ, а другой выдернуть из ноги кинжал и... Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь, ты же умеешь. Впрочем, вряд ли он спросит.  
— Это я должен был его убить, — нахмурился Гай.  
— Только не говори, что ревнуешь, — усмехнулся Робин.  
— Это был мой бой, — упрямо повторил тот.  
— Ну, извини, в следующий раз просто буду стоять рядом и наблюдать, как ты летишь со стены вниз.  
— Принц Джон все равно не сделает меня шерифом, — Гай не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. — Он предпочитает Изабеллу.  
— Изабелла или ты — какая разница? — отмахнулся Робин. — Она ведь с нами. Надеюсь, ей не пришлось убеждать принца в своей верности через постель?  
— Принц любит только себя, а Изабелла всячески взращивает в нем это чувство.  
— Но он мог воспользоваться положением...  
— Послушай, она моя сестра. — Робин с радостью заметил, что Гай опять становится похожим на себя — вот, уже гневно сверкает глазами. — Думаешь, я могу спросить ее о таком?  
— Мэриан ты бы спросил.  
— Мэриан мне не сестра.  
— Какой ты принципиальный, Гисборн, — фыркнул Робин. — Иди уже к его самовлюбленному высочеству, пока Изабелла не начала волноваться. Она же еще не знает, чем закончилось ваше с шерифом противостояние.  
— Наше противостояние, — поправил Гай, надевая новые штаны. — И это ты его убил.  
Робин страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку:  
— Да забудь уже об этом. Без тебя у меня все равно ничего не получилось бы.  
— Ладно, где доказательство?  
Робин вытащил из кармана зуб с золотой пломбой, которым Вейзи еще недавно сверкал на весь Ноттингем:  
— Этого достаточно?  
— Да, — Гай оглядел заляпанные кровью штаны и вздохнул: — Не могу поверить, что у нас, наконец, получилось.  
— Не будь того договора с принцем о нападении, мы бы уже давно избавились от Вейзи.  
— Не пойму, почему он изменил мнение о бывшем союзнике.  
— Возможно, ему надоело, что Вейзи не может навести порядок в графстве, — пожал плечами Робин, — или прознал о присваиваемых налогах. В любом случае, приказ убрать его пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
— Будем надеяться, он не передумал. А если вернется Ричард...  
— Когда вернется, — уточнил Робин.  
— Как мы объясним ему убийство шерифа? — Гай не очень-то был уверен, что король вернется, но снова спорить с Робином не хотел.  
— Вейзи был ставленником его брата-предателя, так что вряд ли с этим возникнут трудности.  
— Ладно, я пошел.  
— Встретимся завтра в Шервуде, — кивнул Робин и направился к окну.

Изабелла с трудом скрывала беспокойство. Принц Джон ел, пил и веселился, как ни в чем не бывало, будто это не он столкнул Вейзи и Гая лбами. Конечно, он не знал, что только ускорил неизбежное, и она, Изабелла, сыграла в этом не последнюю роль. Наконец, дверь отворилась, и в зал вошел Гай. Он прихрамывал, но это было почти незаметно. Изабелла ничем не выдала облегчения, улыбаясь очередной несмешной шутке его высочества, лишь кивнула брату. Тот ответил выразительным взглядом и положил на стол зуб. Принц Джон жестом указал ему на место слева от себя и поднялся, чтобы выразить сожаление о внезапно ушедшем из жизни шерифе.


End file.
